Caught up by the past
by Dumai
Summary: (All human) - What if Elijah and Hayley used to be nearly engaged a few years ago? What if she cheated on him and this broke his heart forever? What if they meet each other again after a very long time - even by accident? And what will happen if Elijah finds out that she has a hidden secret which will change his life completely? - Drama, suspense, a bit humor & true love.
1. Prolog: Suppressed memories

_Hello guys!_

_Yeah, I know... Again something new but I also really had to write this one. Couldn_'_t stop thinking about it so yeah, there you go._

_I guess I have a lot of work to do if I am deciding to continue every story which I started lately haha :D Could take some time for me^^ I just love writing as you can see xD_

_I hope you like it and please apologize the appearing mistakes! English isn_'_t my first language._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolog: Suppressed memories<em>**

* * *

><p>Lost in thoughts Elijah Mikaelson sat in his rambling office and starred at his documents right in front of him. Again and again he spun the pen between his fingers. No, today he just couldn't concentrate at his work even though he wasn't able to say why.<p>

Actually it was a beautiful day. It was late summer and the sun heated him through his big windows. His black jacket hung over his office chair as it had been too hot for him.

He sighed and loosened his tie so that he could breathe better. Somehow this day was really strange. Actually he should be happy because this even he would meet his sister Rebekah who invited him at her apartment. His brother Klaus would also be there. Even though they all lived in New Orleans they hadn't seen each other for a while now.

Elijah was also missing his two other brothers Kol and Finn. Finn was living in New York and Kol was traveling around the world right now. Due to that he hadn't seen them for an even longer time as he had no time for traveling by himself. Finn had always been the most reasonable sibling – besides himself. And Kol… Well, he was very impulsive as his other brother Klaus was as well but still Elijah loved them.

They used to live all together in one place but their father Mikael and their mother Esther hadn't made it easy for them. Nobody liked Mikael as he is used to be a very aggressive kind of man and Esther was only truly loved by Finn. Both parents are strange in their own way and actually they hadn't harmonized from the beginning which is of course the reason for their divorce soon after all their children moved away.

Since Elijah was a self-dependent lawyer with his own office he nearly hadn't any time left to do something else. He really liked his job and he had also employed other lawyers but still he had a lot of work to do and sometimes Elijah doubted his decision that he had opened his own office.

Rebekah mentioned that she had a new colleague at her office which she invited too this evening. Elijah of course immediately looked through her intention. It seemed to him like an eternity already that she was trying to pair her own brother off with a woman – which Elijah didn't like at all.

Yes, he was single since a while even though he had offers from women but at the moment he just didn't want to have any woman in his life in that way.

His last relationship hadn't lasted that long which was actually caused by the problem that Elijah still loved a woman which he had been together with a lot of years ago. He tried not to think about those old memories.

"Mister Mikaelson?", suddenly a voice startled him out of his dark thoughts. "Please, excuse me I didn't want to startle you. I just need… the documents about the newest case which you wanted to look through", his secretary explained to him.

At first place Elijah didn't get what she meant so he just stared at her as he cleared his throat quiet embarrassed.

"I… uhm… yes, of course there you go. Thanks", Elijah replied as he put all the sheets together and gave it to her quickly even though he had to admit that he hadn't read them completely.

He already thought that she had left as he put his face in his hands but suddenly she approached him again.

"Elijah?", she said while using his first name so that she again attracted his attention.

Elijah straightened himself up and sighed as she looked again at his secretary. Actually he wasn't pleased that his employees saw him in that condition but right now it somehow didn't matter to him.

"Hm?", he answered simply.

"Is everything alright? You look very bad", she stated and looked at him with much worry in her eyes.

She was a very kind person. Her name was Lisa and she applied at his office as it had been quiet new. They had immediately some kind of sympathy and even though she was overqualified for this job she accepted his pay. They weren't friends at all but still they liked each other so they sometimes used their first names.

"Thanks for asking, Lisa. Kind of you but everything is alright", Elijah told her which didn't sound convincing at all.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I and the others will handle the office. You are going to meet with your siblings this evening, don't you? Some distance will be good for you", she chatted up him while he dreamily stared at his desk.

He really had no clue why he was in such a bad mood today. Well, if he was honest to himself he felt pretty empty since a while. Due to the lack of time he had nearly nothing interesting in his life. Of course he owned a great apartment and he could nearly buy everything he wanted to but as is known money alone doesn't make happy.

"Yes, you are right but I can't. I still have an appointment with Mister…", he started but she didn't allow him to finish.

"I know, no problem. I will shift the appointment. Shouldn't be that tragic", his secretary explained and smiled friendly at him.

Elijah sighed and shook his head while he was also lightly smiling now.

"Okay, I will give up."

He stood up, grabbed his jacked nodded at her thankfully.

"See you at Monday, Lisa, and again thank you."

"You are welcome, Mister Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it was evening and after Elijah had spent several hours at his sofa to relax he was now on his way to the apartment of his sister.<p>

He felt better now and even though he was happy to see his siblings again he wasn't in the mood to deal with Rebekah's try to get him a new girlfriend. If she really wanted to try that again he would just leave. Elijah loved his siblings and he would appreciate it to spend some time with them but if she would try it he would definitely leave – even though he didn't want to spend another boring evening in his apartment.

As he rang at her door it didn't last long until she stormily opened the door.

She was living in the center of the town but still she had a very pretty apartment which had a perfect size for one person.

"Elijah! Finally!", she said very happy as she immediately put him into a tight hug. For a short moment he already had the feeling that she wanted to crush him to death but then she let him go.

"Yes, hello Rebekah", he replied and finally grinned a bit.

"But you do actually know that this is no meeting at your office which I invited you to, don't you?", Rebekah asked him surprisingly.

"Uhm, yes of course I do know that. Why?", Elijah answered irritated.

"What the hell? Why are you still wearing your suit? You are even wearing a tie! Seriously? You are totally overdressed", Rebekah said and shook her head while she started laughing.

"What's wrong with my suit?", Elijah wanted to know with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! Now I know it! You dressed this way because of _her_, didn't you? I can't believe it! You finally changed you mind!", she said and her smile grew even bigger.

"No, Rebekah! I am warning you: If you will try another time to…", he effervesced angrily but she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Okay, okay, I see you haven't changed your mind. What a shame… Well, forget it. Come on! But please try not to look that furious okay? She won't like that."

"_Rebekah!_", Elijah growled through clenched teeth but she didn't care at all. She just took his hand and leaded him into her living room.

"There you are! Hello brother!", Klaus greeted him from his place at the comfortable armchair.

Meanwhile Rebekah took his jacket and put it at her hallstand.

"Overdressed", she whispered in his ear as he looked at her in a very annoyed way but still he let her do it. Mostly it was useless to contradict her.

"Hello Niklaus", Elijah finally answered to his brother but actually he didn't pay much attention to him.

He looked around to see that mysterious new friend of Rebekah. Of course she would introduce her to him even though he asked her not to try that again – that was his sister. Hopefully this woman wouldn't talk that much as the last one did. Elijah nearly freaked out that time even though he would never do something like that in normal circumstances.

"It has been a very long time. How are you? You are really looking… stressed", Klaus just continued talking as he saw Elijah's face but he didn't answer. Again he was completely lost in thoughts.

"Hey, I am talking to you, Elijah", Niklaus added as he clicked with his fingers right in front of him as he had made his way over to him.

"Huh? What? I am sorry I didn't listen", Elijah admitted and smiled apologetically at his brother.

"Yeah, noticed that. I said that you are looking very bad, brother. Not to say you look like shit", his blonde brother bantered him.

Okay, Elijah had to confess that he definitely hadn't missed the direct kind of his brother. Still he had never been different.

"Well, not everybody is able to lose his job every few months like you do only to relax at home", Elijah replied angrily.

"Ouch!", Klaus murmured but still grinned provoking. "Just admit that I am the biggest loser in this family for you", he added in a played hurt way.

Elijah only shook his head.

"I never said that."

"Hey, you two, stop it! Instead of pissing each other off you could tell me where Hayley did go, Klaus", Rebekah interrupted them and looked inquisitively at her brother.

Completely shocked Elijah turned his head towards his sister. Did she just say _Hayley_? That couldn't be… No, this name wasn't that rare after all. Certainly it is someone different and the cold shiver which ran over his back wasn't even entitled. But still this name released something deep in his heart which seemed to benumb him.

"She said she just wanted to go to the bathroom", Klaus answered. Now he was again sitting at his comfortable armchair and sipped at his whiskey. After all it was still pretty early and it was a bit strange to drink before dinner but that was typical Klaus.

"Ah, I see. Elijah?", Rebekah replied and paid her attention now at Elijah as she noticed his quiet shocked look but he wasn't able to answer anymore.

"I am here, Rebekah. I just needed to…", Hayley started while leaving Rebekah's bathroom and returning to the living room. As she noticed Elijah she just interrupted herself and immediately stopped walking. Disbelieving she stared at him.

"Hayley?", Rebekah asked her quiet irritated as she saw the way she had stopped herself. Afterwards she followed her look which leaded her directly at Elijah. Her brother had the same perplex facial expression as Hayley. "Wait a second… You _know_ each other already?", she asked very curious now.

"E… Elijah? _You_ are… her brother?", Hayley whispered and as Elijah heard her voice he knew that he was definitely right. The moment she walked in he already knew it. They haven't seen each other for years but still he instantly recognized her.

"_That's_ your new colleague? What's that? A very bad joke? Rebekah, what… I am out of here…", Elijah nearly shouted at his sister and rushed towards her door without even looking at the others and of course not answering Hayley. Suddenly his sister grabbed his shoulders before he could open the door.

"Wait, Elijah! Please, just wait!"

"Are you _crazy_? How can you _dare_ to bring _her_ here? How could you… Just get out of my way!", Elijah effervesced as he saw the irritated look at her face. "Don't tell me you don't remember her", he said gloomy.

"What? I… No, I have no idea. What are you talking about? Could you be so kind and…"

"That woman in your living room… It's _my_ Hayley, Rebekah", Elijah emphasized as he abruptly interrupted her but it seemed to him that she still didn't understand. "We have been a couple at high school. Right before our graduation I wanted to ask her if she would like to get my wife because I already knew that this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had already bought the rings for which I saved my money for a long time but then she told me that…", he recalled the past but didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"… she cheated on you for months already", his sister finished the sentence for him while she started to remember.

"Since when do you have such a bad memory?", he murmured after a few moments of silence.

"I… oh my god. I am so sorry, Elijah", she whispered and shook her head.

"Now you should understand my reaction. Bye", Elijah said goodbye to her and kissed her at her forehead but Rebekah still didn't allow him to open the door.

"Elijah, please stay. It has been a long time since we met the last time", she begged him which caused Elijah to sigh uncertainly. He really loved his little sister but he just couldn't sit with Hayley – _his_ Hayley – in one room. Not anymore. He couldn't handle that that even after all those years. He never thought that he would ever see her again.

"I know but you are asking for something which… No, I should better go now", he insisted and energetically shook his head. Abruptly he put off her hands, opened the door and immediately closed it right behind him.

Elijah didn't move and only stood there before Rebekah's closed door. His hands were resting in his trouser pockets. This was the most terrible day he had for ages. He anticipated a lot of things – but not _that_. Luckily his sister hadn't decided to follow him and even Hayley was still inside.

Stunned he now leaned at the wall and just slid down on it. His hands were shaking wildly as he put his face in them. Elijah back then swore to himself that he would never meet with her again or even think about her. Well, he already broke the last thing multiple times a few years ago but still… Since then nobody ever had succeeded in hurting him that deeply as Hayley did. And furthermore he hadn't ever met a woman after Hayley which he had loved the way he still loved her. He never had been able to look at a woman the way he had looked at Hayley. They had been so happy together – or at least he had believed that – and still she had cheated on him. Back then he always had repeated in his mind if he maybe had done something wrong but till today he just couldn't understand why she had done this to him – to _them_.

As she hadn't been able to handle it anymore and she just had told him that she had been cheating on him for months already she had started crying. Hayley had told him that she had never wanted to hurt him that badly and because she had never loved that other man and because she hadn't been able to treat Elijah that way anymore she had made an end to her affair. She had begged him to forgive her and had apologized because Hayley hadn't wanted to lose him but Elijah had already decided to break up with her the second she had told him that she had slept with another man during their relationship. She had promised him that she really loves him. But after all unfaithfulness was something which he had never been able to forgive and she had known that but still she had risked everything by sleeping with another man. Elijah had never forgiven her and even though so many years had passed already – he just couldn't.

Finally he could bring himself up again. He immediately had to leave this place – his sister or even worse Hayley could change their minds.

* * *

><p>As he finally arrived at his own apartment – while he had been in his thoughts at the whole ride – he now sat at his bed. Luckily it was Friday evening and he hadn't to work tomorrow. Elijah wasn't sure if could have handled that after such a horrible day with that awkward reunion. How could he just forget that whole stupid thing? With Hayley he associated so many nice but also terrible memories and if he was honest to himself those experiences with her influenced his whole life. Since their relationship ended he had never even been able to really trust a woman – it was a shame but it was true.<p>

Elijah sighed and wanted to open the drawer at his bedside table but he hesitated. Plenty of times he thought about just to throw those damned rings in the waste but somehow he hadn't dared to do so till today. Even he had those bad memories associated with them.

As he moved in his new apartment a while ago he had put the jewel case backwards in his drawer and since then the case was getting dusty there.

After all he couldn't resist the impulse anymore. He opened the drawer, searched for the case and put it in his hands. They way Elijah hold them in his palms caused the impression that this little case had a heavy weight. In his eyes those rings had this immense weight but in a mental way.

No, it didn't matter anymore – he had already gone too far – so he opened the jewel case. Due to the fact that nobody had ever worn the rings they looked like he had just bought them at the jeweler. The rings weren't something special at all but to Elijah they were the most beautiful ones on earth as one of them was supposed to be for Hayley. Furthermore he wouldn't have been able to buy more expensive rings and he hadn't wanted to wait longer to ask her that important question.

There he sat now and starred at the golden rings while thinking about what could be completely different now in his life if he had married his true love back then…

* * *

><p>As Elijah woke up the next morning he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. It seemed like he just fell asleep. The jewel case was lying next to him. For one last moment he looked at it but then he decided to put it finally back in his drawer. Perhaps someday he would be strong enough to just throw it away…<p>

Sighing he got up as he perceived that something was missing. _Please no_, he thought. His jacket was still in Rebekah's apartment. Why had she just to take it off his shoulders? He hadn't been overdressed at all… Elijah just liked his serious clothes. Was there something wrong with it?

After the shock that he had to return to her apartment after everything which happened yesterday he lost his whole appetite. Due to that Elijah decided to get quickly through this without any breakfast so he left his home.

* * *

><p>Rebekah seemed quiet surprised as he recognized Elijah who was standing in front of her door at this time. Elijah knew that she normally wasn't sleeping that long even at the weekends so he couldn't imagine that he was disturbing her.<p>

"Elijah! What are you doing here?", she asked him curiously.

"My jacket…", he replied compendiously as he went into her apartment without waiting for an invitation.

"Stop, brother! Please! Wait!", Rebekah was desperately shouting at him as he had entered her home that quickly so that she hadn't been able to stop him earlier.

Elijah had already found his jacket and put it on as his sight unfortunately wandered back into her living room. His heart nearly skipped a beat. There she was sitting. _What the hell did I do that I seem to deserve this?_, he thought with clenched teeth. It seemed like this… _person_ and his sister are truly friends now. Wonderful. Just _wonderful_…

But there was also somebody else at the sofa of Rebekah. Who was the girl next to Hayley? This just couldn't be her… could it?

"Mom, who is that?", the raven-haired girl asked and looked curiously at Hayley.

Elijah couldn't believe his ears. She really was her daughter. Well, he also always wanted to have children – as well as she wanted to – but still it somehow hurt him to see that she already had a child. Especially because this girl was already a teenager. At least she had the luck to have a child… He supposed that he would never get the opportunity to have his own children due to the fact that he would never ever find a woman again with which he wanted to have them – he was quiet sure about that.

Hayley's daughter was really beautiful – same as her mother. But he noticed something while he was looking at her… Elijah couldn't explain it but that girl… She actually…

"Ahem… that's… Elijah. Rebekah's brother and… ahem… an old friend", Hayley spluttered and of course her daughter was old enough to notice that this wasn't the whole truth – which was even noticeable without her spluttering.

"Ah, now I am _an old friend_. Interesting. Well, goodbye. I only wanted to get back my jacket", Elijah angrily murmured and started to leave as he was suddenly stopped by Hayley who gripped his arm.

"Elijah, please don't. Can't we just… talk?", she asked him carefully.

"_Talk_? Just _talk_? We…", he said still very angry but then stopped. "Don't touch me", Elijah added with a lower voice now but he meant what he said.

As she didn't make any move he just moved on without caring about her anymore so that she automatically lost the touch.

"Brother, please", Rebekah said and Elijah hadn't even noticed her as he had only focused on Hayley since he had entered the apartment.

"No!", Elijah immediately shouted at her and finally made his way out of this hell.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it? Please fav, follow &amp; review! I LOVE to read what you are thinking and I also would like to find out if I should continue this :) And if you are writing a few words it won't hurt you ;) Suggestions are also welcome!<em>


	2. Affliction

_Hey there!_

_You can_'_t imagine how happy I was as I noticed that you like the idea of this story that much!_

_Thank you for your kind Support and your nice words, guys! :) _

_So, as some of you questioned if Hayley_'_s daughter is also Elijah_'_s: You will see ;)_

_And also it will be revealed why Rebekah couldn_'_t remember Hayley even though the relationship between Elijah and Hayley was very serious._

_There are going to be some exciting things to experience for you readers ;) _

_If you have other questions or whatever please feel free to let me know!_

_I would love to read further reviews! I hope you like this new chapter!_

_Again sorry for the appearing mistakes!_

_You guys are awesome!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Chapter: Affliction<em>**

* * *

><p>After already two unforeseen meetings with Hayley and also one with her daughter Elijah was in some kind of shock. Never before – besides the breakup with Hayley back then – had he felt that horrible. To find out that she had cheated on him for a pretty while already had been the biggest horror in his previous life.<p>

Anyway Elijah couldn't figure out a reason why he shouldn't just get drunk even though it was still Saturday noon. Actually Elijah was never drinking that much alcohol because this wasn't his way but due to the things which happened lately he didn't hesitate for only a second. He stopped thinking about the fact that he never gets drunk under normal circumstances.

It was weekend, he had nearly as always nothing to do, he hadn't to work so he could easily daze himself that he could find some peace for a few hours.

Meanwhile he was drinking his sixth beer and before he had already emptied some glasses of bourbon. Elijah wasn't entirely sure how much he could bear due to the fact that he had never been really drunk. Not even back then as he had found out about Hayley's unfaithfulness. But this time it was Elijah's goal to get drunk which was easily noticeable due to his current condition.

Elijah was sitting at his sofa in the living room – between all the empty bottles – and was faltering back and forth. He wasn't able to sit straight anymore even though he had due to his foggy-brained mind the deceiving feeling that the tight grip around his whisky bottle could give him some kind of halt.

Yes, now he continued again with whisky. Elijah already wanted to drink another slug directly from the bottle – he didn't care about glasses anymore – as he heard somebody ringing at his door.

At first he wanted to ignore it because he didn't expect any visitor – who should actually visit him? – and he definitely wasn't in the mood for unexpected guests. Unfortunately it rang again, again and again.

Elijah sighed shirty as he started to realize that it wouldn't help to just ignore the person right in front of his door. So he had to give in even if he really didn't want to. After all he stood up but that had been too abruptly in his current condition so he suddenly felt very dizzy and he could only stop himself from falling to the ground by gripping the back of his sofa very tightly.

For a short moment he closed his eyes so that the dancing stars in front of them would hopefully disappear soon.

Again it rang and this time three times in a row.

"Yes, I am coming! Damn!", he shouted angrily towards his door and finally stumbled forward.

Without using his door viewer he fitfully opened the door so that it smashed with a loud crack against the wall.

"God, Elijah! What a sight you are?!", he heard the woman right in front of him saying but he wasn't able to see who it was. Elijah couldn't clear his blurred view.

Elijah did his best and squinted his eyes so that the again appearing dancing stars in front of his eyes would finally vanish. At first he saw everything double and wasn't sure if he was right but then he recognized her.

"_Hayley?_ What are you doing here? How do you…", Elijah stammered even though he was pretty surprised that he was still able to talk quiet normal after all. Somehow his mind still didn't really realize who was actually standing in front of him.

"I convinced Rebekah to give me your address. Actually I wanted to ask you if you could finally accept my offer to talk but due to your current condition I think this isn't the best idea right now…", Hayley explained while he noticed the whisky bottle in his right hand.

"You should better stop now", she told him as she noticed that he wanted to continue drinking and tried to get a grip on his bottle but Elijah immediately moved his hand backwards.

"_Don't!_", Elijah bawled angrily. "What… is going to happen now? Why aren't you… together with your _daughter?_ Is she actually the _brat_ you _begot_ with your mysterious affair? _Tell me!_ Was he _good _in bed? You cheated on me because I couldn't satisfy your needs, didn't you? As far as I remember _you_ were the one who was kind of prude at the beginning. It seems like you two were quiet successful", he provoked her huffy while he wasn't really thinking about what he was saying right now and grinned at her.

Suddenly Elijah noticed that his head was spinning to the side with an enormous force. Irritated Elijah touched the area where his skin was now burning. His right cheek was glowing now and it made his headache even worse. Hayley had slapped him.

"You are _completely_ drunk, Elijah!", she tried to explain him and finally entered his apartment so that she could close the door right behind her.

"Yes, _indeed!_ And that's because of _you!_ And now… be so kind and… just be quiet and leave, okay? My headache is going to kill me", Elijah nearly begged her while he was still touching his burning cheek.

"Never! I can't leave you alone while you are in that condition. You would only drink even more alcohol", Hayley decided and moved her hand in such an abrupt way forward that Elijah wasn't able to react fast enough to stop her from taking away his bottle.

"Hey! That's my whisky!", Elijah fussed now and tried to get it back but Hayley hid it behind her back while she was taking his hand and guided him towards his sofa. Elijah wasn't able to resist her anymore. He just let himself fall down – completely exhausted.

"Wow! A glorious mess!", Hayley admitted as she looked around and noticed a lot of empty bottles and glasses all over the apartment. In the end she took everything and put it in a special corner so that nobody could fall over it. Afterwards she sat down next to Elijah who was now lying on the sofa.

"My life is completely senseless, Hayley", Elijah suddenly whispered and placed his head on her lap.

"No, that's not true, Elijah", she told him quiet surprised about his statement and his sudden contact. Intuitionally she stroked his hair while she thought back at their past which was very painful.

"Hayley?", Elijah addressed her once more after a few elapsed silent moments.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay with me? Please?", he asked her unexpectedly but of course Hayley knew that he would have never asked her that if he would be sober. Nevertheless she would stay.

"If you want me to."

Due to that answer Elijah sighed a last time before she could see that he closed his eyes. At the moment the best thing he could do was to sleep. He had to sleep it off.

Hayley heard his calm and steady breath. She thought that he had already fallen asleep but then he heard him mumble something.

"I love you, Hayley Marshall."

Now she was completely lost in old memories and leaned back to stabilize her head while she was abstractedly stroking his soft hair.

Over the years she had never been sure if he was still thinking about her sometimes or if he missed her. Not to mention if he was still in love with her. Hayley had always hoped that his feelings for her were still there but after all she had never dared to contact him again. Especially because she had been quiet sure that he didn't want to re-establish their contact – which she had been right with. Why hadn't she tried earlier to get through to him? To contact him again after all those years? _Why the hell not?_ At least because of her daughter. Maybe it would have changed something.

Hayley was really happy to know that he still felt the same way for her but on the other hand this made it much harder for her as well. How should she tell him the truth? There were actually a few things he should know…

"I love you too, Elijah… I love you too", she whispered quietly even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to remember all of this the moment he would wake up again.

* * *

><p>As Elijah awakened his headache was terrible and at first he didn't dare to open his eyes. An agonized moan left his throat and he wearily rubbed his forehead. He wasn't even sure where he was. Definitely not in his bed. What had happened? Elijah tried to remember but he couldn't recall the last few hours. How long had he been sleeping?<p>

Suddenly he noticed a gentle breeze and a few seconds later Elijah heard something bubble. Quiet curious now he finally opened his eyes.

At first Elijah thought that his eyes were tricking him especially because his view was still very blurred but as he blinked a few times he noticed that he had been right – unfortunately.

Right in front of his sofa – whereon he was currently lying – Hayley was sitting at the ground and offered him a glass water in which a pill was dissolving. Irritated Elijah squinted his eyes but not because of Hayley – this was caused by the very bright sunbeams which were directly shining into his face. That was very painful.

"Here. You have to drink this. Afterwards you should feel better", Hayley suggested as he didn't react at first.

"_What the hell?_ How did you..? Why are you..?", Elijah answered perplexed and ignored the glass which she was still offering him.

The woman right in front of him looked away and sighed. In the end she placed the glass at his coffee table and made her way to the curtains to close them. It seems like Hayley had noticed that the light was torturing him.

"You don't remember the last few hours, do you?", she carefully asked while she came back to Elijah but she couldn't look him into his dark eyes.

Elijah immediately shook his head. He still couldn't really realize what was going on here and he couldn't explain what was happening right now. Why was she here in his apartment? This headache… What was it caused by? But one thing was obvious: If he would have completely recovered already he would have freaked out – he was quiet sure about that. After all the woman in his apartment was _Hayley._

"Ahem… I came yesternoon because I convinced your sister to give me your address. I… actually wanted to try to talk to you again but as you opened the door you were already… completely drunk", Hayley explained and again offered him the glass. "Come on, Elijah. Please drink this."

He hesitated one more moment but then he accepted her offer. Now he couldn't wait any longer so he emptied the glass with a view gulps. Hopefully this would help him quickly. Elijah felt miserable. He placed his head again at one of the pillows of his sofa while Hayley took his empty glass.

For a short moment he again closed his eyes and tried to understand what Hayley had just told him. Had he really drunk that much alcohol?

"I hadn't expected that. I am… sorry that you found me in such a bad condition", Elijah finally said quietly. "What else happened?"

"Well, you were saying a lot of nonsense", she answered and Elijah noticed that her voice was now a bit shaky.

"And what does that mean?"

"You… more or less insulted my daughter and myself and then…", she continued but suddenly stopped.

"I did _what?_ I… Oh dear! Please forgive me!", he instantly apologized for his behavior because even though his mind was still a bit blurred he definitely knew that his had been too much.

"I also have to apologize, Elijah. Because I… Well… I slapped you", Hayley confessed whereupon Elijah again opened his eyes and starred at her with a facial expression which she couldn't interpret.

"I am awfully sorry! I know that this wasn't right because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing but…", she stammered abruptly but he interrupted her.

"It's okay. Don't worry, Hayley. I shouldn't have offended you or your daughter", he calmed her down but still it was a strange feeling to say her name.

Hayley now looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty, shame and incredulity.

"Okay. Well, I should better leave now…", she replied and stood up very abruptly. It was pretty obvious that she felt uncomfortable now.

"Wait, Hayley. Why didn't you leave earlier actually? I mean it seems like I have been sleeping for a while", he asked her curiously.

"You asked me if I could stay with you"", Hayley answered while she grabbed her handbag.

"Ah, I see", Elijah mumbled and cleared his throat to ask her something even more important. "Is there something special you wanted to tell me?"

"I… Well, that's not that important right now. If you are completely back to normal and you are maybe still able to act in a _normal_ way towards me… I may take you up on that later", she said and before Elijah could think about that he already heard how she closed the door behind her.

Yes, he definitely wasn't sober yet because if he would have completely recovered already this conversation would have never happened. At least not in that quiet kind way.

Elijah noticed that his eyelids grew heavier with every second – the still very bad headache demanded its tribute. There is a high probability that he would hate himself for that seemingly harmless conversation with Hayley the next time he will be awake…

* * *

><p><em>Please be so kind and leave a review for me and also fav &amp; follow :) That helps me a lot to continue writing :)<em>


	3. Hard as stone

_Hello my lovely readers!_

_I am really happy that you guys liked my last update that much! It means a lot to me that you are supporting this story!_

_Cant wait to read more from you :) Also thank you for following and favoriting my story :)_

_So, heres the next chapter! Enjoy and apologize my mistakes please^^_

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. Chapter: Hard as stone<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Elijah couldn't get enough to look at her while she was sleeping. Lost in thoughts he stood up from his bed but still Elijah wasn't able to stop staring at the half-naked woman in it. The blanket covered especially the most important parts of her beautiful body but anyway this sight released something in Elijah. Due to that feeling he could only hardly resist the impulse to join her again and to wrap his arms around her body. As much as he wanted to do that – he couldn't.<em>

_He sighed, took his hands out of his pocket trousers and sneaked as silent as possible towards his tall mirror so that he could eye up himself. Now even a bit nervous he looked at his wrist watch. Unfortunately Elijah was late – today of all days. Still Elijah wasn't surprised because it was unbelievable hard to leave the bed while Hayley was lying next to him and invited him to stare even longer at her pure beauty._

_Hastily he broke away from those thoughts and reached for his shirt and his tie. Today he had a very important job interview and actually he was somebody who was always on time – besides today._

_His white shirt was buttoned up fast as lightning and finally he concentrated himself on his tie as suddenly two slight arms were wrapping around his chest and a light weight was now leaning against his back. _

_"__Let me help you with that", Hayley whispered while she aspirated a light kiss at his neck which electrified his whole body._

_"__I can handle that but thanks. Go back to bed it's still early and you don't have to get up yet", Elijah replied affectionately while he looked again at his mirror and continued with his tie._

_"__Do you actually know how sexy you are looking in this suit?", she whispered into his left ear and let her hands provokingly sliding over his chest – until Elijah gripped her hands carefully and stopped her with that._

_"__Hayley, not now. I am already late, I am sorry. Later, okay?", he told her. As he noticed her disappointed facial expression he only shrugged apologetically._

_She let go of him which prompted him to turn around. As soon as he noticed that she was now standing completely naked in front of him he really had his difficulties to concentrate – so he quickly looked into her bright eyes._

_"__You are not making it easy for me right now", he murmured and smiled before he kissed her passionately while caressing her shoulders. _

_"__I know", she replied cheekily and tightened his tie. "Now it looks perfect. Good luck."_

_"__Thank you", Elijah said and finally wanted to go as he noticed that she was suddenly wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Are you alright?", he asked her immediately as he saw the way her facial expression changed._

_"__Yes, it's okay. I just feel sick a bit right now but don't worry", Hayley tried to calm him down and also tried to smile – which didn't convince him at all._

_"__Please take care, okay? I am really sorry but I need to go now, Hayley. Go back to bed and rest. The next time you wake up I will be back. I promise. I love you", Elijah assured her and placed a last kiss at her forehead._

* * *

><p>Drenched in sweat Elijah rudely awoke. His breath was fast and unsteady. He was even almost gasping. Confused he looked around but then he understood where he was. At his sofa. Elijah sighed and lowered his back again while he tried to calm himself down again.<p>

How long had he slept this time? By now Elijah had lost any feeling for time and space but it had to be a while because his headache had been completely disappeared – luckily. He wasn't able to remember a lot… Actually only the things which had happened the last time he had been awoke. Hayley had been here and he couldn't even remember that completely. _Hayley._

While this name was haunting in his mind again he remembered his dream. It had been something completely new. Astonishingly he could remember that situation very well because it had happened exactly that way. Back then – as they had used to be a couple. Due to those thoughts he nearly felt sick. Elijah still knew quiet well that he had planned to ask her exactly at this evening if she would like to get his wife – and that she had told him a few minutes before that she had been cheating on him.

Normally Elijah only dreamed about that. Somewhen he had stopped counting how often he had already went through that conversation – the conversation which had changed his life. And again and again he had to dream about those painful memories. Especially this dream haunted him regularly and a while ago it had been even every night. During that period he had been even more tired in the morning as the evening before. It had been just unbearable and after his last dream he feared that those dreams could return regularly now.

Elijah didn't know if he could handle that again. To see the look in her eyes every night while she was telling him again and again that she is really sorry and he has to forgive her. No, he wouldn't be able to bear that again.

Finally Elijah's thoughts wandered back to… Yes, back to what actually? The last day? The last evening? Noon? Morning? He had really no idea what time or day it was right now.

He had spoken to Hayley and everything he still remembered didn't make it better. Elijah regretted that he had seemingly insulted Hayley and her daughter but still it wasn't a reason to be such friendly towards her now. Actually he should have had thrown her immediately out of his apartment but he just hadn't been able to do that – at least not while he was influenced by that huge amount of alcohol. Hopefully he hadn't said more stupid things which he would regret now that he was sober. What the hell had she been thinking as she had decided to get over here? She had wanted to tell him something and the way she had behaved it had to be something very important – Elijah was sure about that even though he wasn't able to remember a lot of their conversation. If it wouldn't be something very important she would have never appeared in front of his door – she knew what he was thinking about her.

Anyway, it didn't matter. Elijah wouldn't waste any more thoughts about the thing she had wanted to tell him. He never wanted to see her again. It didn't matter to Elijah what Hayley had wanted him to know – from now on he would stonewall. At this very moment he swore to himself that he would be hard as stone in future. Elijah would never allow her to come near him again and he would ignore Hayley if he should ever meet her again – which could possibly happen due to the fact that his sister and Hayley had become friends. No, he wouldn't allow her again to ruin his life. Never. At least his drunken stupor had something good because he realized that he had to change something in his life, Elijah thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>And again Elijah was sitting in his office at his desk while he was lost in thoughts – same as Friday. He tried it again and again but today he also couldn't concentrate at his work – he was much too troubled even though he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't think about all the things which had happened lately anymore. At least he could explain this time why he was in such a bad mood – he couldn't at Friday.<p>

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy at all – especially due to the fact that his cell phone was ringing every five minutes. His sister had already called him for at least twenty times this morning but till now he resisted the impulse to answer the calls – after all it was Rebekah's fault that he had been thrown back into that kind of emotional darkness. Right now Elijah just wasn't able to forgive her – even though it hadn't been her intention according to her statement.

Now it was already ringing again and Elijah's self-control was slowly slipping away. Quiet angry now he looked up from his documents which he was staring at for ages now – without really working on them. His cell phone was vibrating and vibrating. Again his sister was calling. After all his patience was gone and he answered the call.

"Rebekah, what are you up to?! Some sort of telephone terror? If I wanted to talk to you I would have answered your call the first time you called. There's nothing I got to tell you", Elijah told her energetically and wanted to hang up immediately afterwards but she stopped him quickly from doing that.

"Elijah, wait! Don't hang up, please", he heard her saying hastily and Elijah really paused his action and sighed.

He hated it to treat Rebekah that way but right now he really didn't want to get reminded of Hayley – and he was sure that she was calling because of that.

Elijah didn't say a word because he wanted to wait until his sister would continue by herself. For a short time there was pure silence but then it seemed like that she had understood that he wouldn't say something.

"Listen, I would like to talk to you. It's really important! I need to tell you something. What's about this evening? Do you have time to get over to my apartment?", she finally continued – she felt guilty which was very easy to notice for Elijah.

"What for? So that I can get tormented again? I am sure I am going to see her sitting at your sofa the moment I walk into your living room", Elijah answered and his voice was even colder than intended but he didn't regret it at all.

"No, Elijah. I promise you that nobody will be there besides us and Nik", she explained him quickly – it was obvious that she thought he would maybe hang up this time. "Please, come on. Trust me!", Rebekah added while he was still keeping silent. Elijah sighed unsteady.

"Alright, but I am warning you: If…", he said after a few more seconds but his sister was faster.

"She won't be there, I give you my word. As soon as you are finished with your work get over here", Rebekah told him happily now and hung up a moment later – without giving him another chance to add something.

While shaking his head Elijah stared at his now turned off display. Hopefully he wouldn't regret his agreement to that but he had to admit that Rebekah had successfully made him curious – and after all she would never do something to harm him on purpose, would she?

* * *

><p>Not even one hour had passed since Elijah had talked to his sister and he finally was left alone. He had now managed to focus on his work and to ignore everything else but suddenly it was knocking and Lisa entered his office.<p>

"Mister Mikaelson?", she asked him politely so that she had his attention.

"Not now, Lisa. I am busy", Elijah replied without looking at her as he was still paying attention at his documents – but Lisa cleared her throat and didn't leave.

"I am sorry but somebody would like to talk to you. I can't get rid of her", his secretary explained.

Because of that sentence Elijah was suddenly wide awake. If that woman was Hayley he quickly had to think about something how to make her leave.

"_Her?_", Elijah asked and tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes. She says her name is Mia and that she knows you. It seemed to be very important", Lisa replied and Elijah couldn't put it into words how happy he was that it wasn't Hayley but still he was confused. Who is Mia?

"I don't know somebody with the name Mia. Lisa, I don't have time for something like that. My sister abstracted me for the entire morning – I really need to focus now. Make her leave", he decided because he didn't want to spend more time with that even though it was weird that a strange woman wanted to speak with him – anyway it wasn't that easy to send her away after all.

"I won't leave without talking to you first", somebody said now and Elijah saw that a slim girl made her way into his office and stopped right in front of his desk.

At first he didn't understand but as she was now sitting at the chair in front of his desk and he looked at her more closely he noticed that this teenager was no less than Hayley's daughter. Elijah was quiet shocked.

"What are you doing? Leave! Mister Mikaelson said that…", Lisa started angered as soon as she had realized that this cheeky girl had invited herself in but Elijah interrupted her.

"It's okay, Lisa. Please leave us alone now", he assured her as soon as he had cleared his throat.

Whatever she wanted from him he couldn't resist the impulse to find it out – even though his mind screamed loudly that he should better make her leave.

Lisa was looking at Elijah with concern in her eyes but as soon as he nodded into her direction she finally made her way out of his office and closed the door behind her.

Elijah leaned back and crossed his arms. He had to be careful so that she wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he was feeling right now due to that meeting. Elijah had to stay calm – after all he had swore something to himself.

"So, you are Mia?", he asked her with a neutral voice. "Well, I would ask you to take a seat but you already took the initiative", Elijah said and was smiling slightly.

"Yes, that's me. You remember?", she immediately replied and looked at him curiously.

"I do. What do you want from me?", Elijah answered after a few seconds because he still didn't know how he should behave towards that girl. A bit nervous now he loosened his tie a bit.

"What happened between you and my mother?", Mia asked him now.

Surprised Elijah lifted one eyebrow and nearly choked on the water which he actually wanted to drink.

"Are you always that forward?", Elijah said gloomily while he looked quiet irritated.

He couldn't ignore the fact that she was definitely Hayley's daughter but there was something else which caught his eyes.

"Yes, but I mean you asked for it. So? I have never seen my mother behaving the way she did as you met each other again. You have to be very important for her", Mia continued unaffectedly while she was staring into his dark eyes.

"Same as your mother", he whispered. Elijah wasn't sure if she had heard that but he didn't care at all. "That's none of your business, Mia. Or go and ask your mother. How did you actually get here? How did you know that I am working here? Don't you have to be in school?", he now said with a louder voice so that she could hear him for sure.

"What… We are living in the twenty-first century! It's not that hard to find out where a person is working. Especially not if that person leads his own office. And school? Seriously? _What the hell?_ I am already at a college. Do I look that young?", she explained him proudly and smiled cheekily at him.

It was really unbelievable how much she had inherited from Hayley's temperament.

"Okay, than it's college. Anyway, I don't have time for such a conversation, Mia, and I don't want to see or talk to your mother again. Actually I never wanted to get into contact with her or anything which has something to do with Hayley again", Elijah replied with a cold voice. "I am sorry but I think you understand", he added as he saw the way her facial expression changed. Elijah never meant to insult her.

"You have loved each other a lot, haven't you?", Hayley's daughter said and Elijah's facial expression hardened even more due to that question.

"Please leave now", Elijah requested again – finally she stood up but didn't leave yet.

"Don't think that I will give up that easily, Elijah", she promised him with a special kind of voice which signalized Elijah that they would meet each other again for sure.

At that very moment he wanted to tell her that they didn't know each other and that she should show more respect towards him – but he couldn't. This girl really made him dumbfounded – and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Some kind words would be nice :) Thanks for reading!<em>


	4. The truth needs to be told

_Hey :)_

_Next chapter ahead! A bit shorter this time^^_

_I decided to answer your reviews more personal from now on so there you go :)_

_Answers to the reviews of the previous chapter:_

_Theresa5155:__ I am so glad that you enjoy this story so much! I am sorry for the wait! Hopefully you arent dead already ;D_

_Guest (9th February): Hehe its very nice to read that you are thinking so much about what is going to happen and what my plans are for this storyline ;) I promise you are going to find out more about that soon! I see :D I am sorry for that! I am always trying to update as soon as possible but I am quiete busy __lately and besides I also have to update my other stories^^ I am going to give my best, you have my word on that (as Elijah would say now) :)_

_ darok: Hehe now you are already getting the next update ;) It really means a lot to me that you are liking my idea so much!_

_Guest (13th February): Hes going to work that out soon^^ Sometimes he can still be kind of slow-witted :P But of course shes his daughter. Guess thats obvious now ;)_

_Again thank you so much for your support! I am really happy about that :) Please keep that up!_

_Once more: Please apologize my appearing mistakes!_

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. Chapter: The truth needs to be told<em>**

* * *

><p>Elijah couldn't really believe that he was again right in front of Rebekah's door after such a short time. His whole body immediately tensed as soon as his sister had invited him in and he was curiously looking around so that he could have a look if Hayley really wasn't here as well – his sister hadn't lied about that luckily. Still Elijah felt very uncomfortable and loosened his tie a bit due to the fact that he somehow couldn't breathe normally since he had entered the apartment.<p>

"You seem to be kind of nervous, Elijah. Something wrong?", Klaus asked him – smiling mischievously.

"Klaus! Just shut up! You don't even know how hard it was to convince Elijah for coming here again", Rebekah said harshly before Elijah could answer even though his facial expression revealed everything.

"Come on, please sit down, brother", Elijah's sister added and laid her hands at his shoulders to calm him down until he finally followed her request.

Klaus was sitting right next to him and Elijah could only hardly control himself from not punching that stupid smile out of his face. Of course he loved his brother but sometimes he felt his aggression growing immensely while he was around him.

"So, what do you want? I had a very crappy day and I just would like to relax at my sofa", Elijah wanted to know while leaning back and sighing heavily.

"Well, you know… I promised you not to include Hayley to this conversation but the point is… this conversation is about her", his sister confessed which caused Elijah to raise his eyebrows while staring at her with an unhappy expression in his dark eyes.

"Why are you so eager to let me suffer by mentioning this name again and again?", Elijah replied while getting back to his feet. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Please, Elijah. Sit down again. I swear I am going to explain it to you. Just allow me to tell you the truth", she hastily said as soon as she had realized that he was already starting to leave again only because of the mentioning of _her_ name.

"_The truth?_ What is this all about? I don't want to hear all this crap again and again… There's nothing you could tell me which would change my mind to stay. Can't you see how that meeting with her had hurt me? You still can't get enough of torturing me with that, can you?", Elijah told her with a voice as cold as possible. His eyes burning into hers – but still he didn't leave yet. He still hesitated.

"Yes, the truth, Elijah. I never meant to hurt you, I swear! It's just…", Rebekah replied quickly so that he couldn't continue his unexpected outburst of fury but he interrupted her harshly.

"What? What is it, sister?"

"Listen, Elijah. You remember how confused you have been as I tried to convince you that I couldn't remember Hayley?", Rebekah wanted to know but due to Elijah's now even more gloomy look it was obvious that he could never ever forget that again. "I see, of course you do. Well, please don't be angry with me okay? I know it was a mistake do that without your knowledge but I knew that if I would have told you that…", his sister added hastily but couldn't finish her sentence at all.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me!", Elijah interrupted her impatiently. He could feel how his hands started sweating because he didn't like the way Rebekah was talking right now – it didn't mean something good.

Before she answered she sat down next to him at her armchair, took his hands into hers and sighed.

"It wasn't by accident that you met each other again, Elijah. I am so sorry, honestly! I just thought that you two could have a normal conversation after all those years but it's obvious now that I have been mistaken. You are still so incredibly hurt because of her behavior and I totally understand that but…"

"You did _what?!_ You just… Please tell me that this is a bad joke, little sister!", Elijah nearly yelled – his eyes widening in big surprise, his hands shaking.

"Unfortunately it's no joke, Elijah, but please let me finish!", Rebekah begged him and took again a hold on his hands due to the fact that he had broken the contact only seconds ago. "You have changed immensely, Elijah! I don't know if you are noticing that by yourself but we – your family – do! You are changing since the day Hayley had left you but during the last few years it became more and more awkward. You are hiding behind your job! There's nothing left from your true self. Lately you are nothing more than a workaholic, Elijah. Don't you see? You have stopped living a few years ago and I just couldn't handle it any longer to see you suffering like that! You don't even care that much about us anymore. No, please don't interrupt me, Elijah! You perfectly know that this is the truth! I just wanted to see you happy again, brother. You deserve to be happy! So I thought about the different options how to make you happy again and then a few days later I met my new colleague – who was no less than Hayley. At this very moment I had something in mind and yes I know that this was such a stupid idea but I just couldn't help it. I had to do it, you know?", she explained quickly without looking away from Elijah's face while talking – she could see how his face more and more changed until it was again hard as stone. A facial expression which she had seen often enough lately and Rebekah didn't like that at all. Her biggest wish was just to get her old brother back. The one which used to have fun and which used to be happy. Which used to laugh often.

"Please, say something, Elijah", Rebekah suddenly begged as Elijah didn't say a word for a very long time and the silence between the siblings became more and more awkward.

"What do you want me to say? I just can't put it into words how much I am disappointed from you. That you could really do such a thing to me. You lied straight to my face!", Elijah confessed while shaking his head – his voice full of shock. "At least your acting was very impressive", he added shortly afterwards – a bittersweet taste on his tongue. "And you knew everything about this?", Elijah suddenly confronted his brother Niklaus.

"I did", he simply answered.

"And still you didn't stop her?", Elijah asked surprised. Sometimes Nik was a very strange guy but he had never expected his brother to do such a stupid thing even though they were fighting sometimes – but only in a non-serious way.

"Well, no. Come on, Elijah. I just wanted to see the look on your face the moment you meet her again, don't you get that? And it was indeed priceless", Klaus told him while grinning provokingly – which caused Elijah to finally lose his self-control. Elijah was again at his feet within seconds and was on his way of grabbing his brother harshly at his shoulders – the look on his face easy to interpret what he was going to do but Rebekah quickly stopped the boys by stepping between them. Pushing Elijah back at the sofa.

"Stop that! Elijah, you are not yourself!", she suddenly yelled. "And Klaus! Just shut the fuck up you bloody idiot!"

"_I_ am not _myself_?! You _dare_ to say that _I_ am not _myself_?! Seriously? I always thought that I could trust you!", Elijah yelled back at her. Deep down he knew that this was wrong but still he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Calm down, Elijah! Please!", Rebekah begged – her voice much calmer now and it seemed like it worked. "Clam down, it's okay", she said again and again until Elijah's tensed body started to relax again. "I am so sorry, brother. Please believe me that!"

"Yeah, I am sorry too. Never meant to upset you, brother", Klaus added even though it didn't sound very convincing right now – it did sound more amusedly. Elijah just ignored him because he really needed to regain his self-control which was normally so perfect. Even though he couldn't put it into words how much he was disappointed of his family Elijah didn't want to continue the way he was behaving right now – that wasn't his way and his siblings wouldn't force him to do something which he would regret shortly afterwards.

"Did she know anything about that whole thing?", Elijah asked a few moments later – his breathe more regularly again.

"No, she didn't. Listen, Elijah, we just wanted the best for you and it's obvious that you will never ever let another woman into your heart because she's still the one you love. Don't disagree with that."

"Yes, I am still in love with her but it doesn't matter. I can't forgive her, do you understand me? Is it so hard for you to get it that I will never be able to look into her eyes again while not thinking about her cheating on me? I will never be able to trust her again. These times are over."

"But she obviously regrets her acts – today more than ever. She still loves you as well, Elijah", Klaus suddenly said while he had been silent for the biggest part of their conversation. Elijah's eyes widened.

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course. Even I am able to see that and I don't even know her that well."

"I still don't get it… Why didn't she recognize you two? I mean yes, you haven't met each other that often but still you are my siblings and she used to like you as far as I know."

"It truly is but to be honest I haven't thought about that more intensely. First of all I have just been shocked about the way that… reunion had worked out", Rebekah answered Elijah.

"Well, anyway… What do you want from me now? You have told me the truth but still I don't see what's the point of it. I made myself perfectly clear, so..?", Elijah said after a while – looking intensely into Rebekah's eyes.

"Nothing. We just wanted to let you know what this was all about and due to the fact that it is obvious that you definitely don't want to get back in contact with her we are done her. I tried my best to help you but it was just a big mistake but I can't change it anymore. Still it's a shame because Hayley could help you to start living again but well…", Elijah's sister explained – her voice obviously filled with disappointment. "I can't force you into something."

"Indeed, you can't. Well, I think this… news are enough for today. I am going to leave now. I have a lot of things to think about…", he said and after saying quickly goodbye he left Rebekah's apartment – nobody stopping him because the both understood that he needed some distance now.

Elijah still couldn't believe that his own siblings really tricked him into this mess. Of course he knew that they only wanted the best for him but still he was deeply hurt. He hadn't ever expected something like that from Klaus or Rebekah.

What Elijah couldn't know was that while he was returning to his car – lost in his thoughts – somebody was following him. Hayley's daughter wanted to talk to him again because she had decided to stake everything on one card and she needed to execute her plain today so she had followed him the rest of the day only to find a possibility to talk to him in private again.

* * *

><p><em>Want me to continue? Please leave a review :)<em>


End file.
